the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur meets Lewis
( It's not like he knew what he was doing, always hanging around the Society and peeking through windows to catch glimpses of the work done within. He'd seen crazy things - monsters, walls that changed at every available moment, and one time there was a rather loud gunshot sound - there, and it amazed him. One day someone left the door ajar, however, and, with a gaze glowing with curiosity and excitement, he sticks his head in the doorway, himself following after. And, of course, he didn't realize how rude and probably illegal it was. ) Hello? Anyone in here? ( His attention is quickly captured by the Leviathan overhead. ) Ooooo... Jekyll1886: Dr. Weir had been up all night, busy first with Nex, then preparing the day's offerings at the bakery where he now worked, then going over timeline projections with Harry till his brain had practically frozen over. He hadn't eaten in hours and his back was killing him, but at least he'd get there in time. He still had on the blue waistcoat he'd set out in the previous night. He climbed up the steps to the Society's door rather stiffly; he'd had to allow extra time to account for it. "You," he said upon reaching the top, then yawned involuntary. "Person with inky fingers...please don't go in just yet," he requested with a polite and bleary desperation. Arthur: ( Arthur stops in his tracks and his fingers draw back almost involuntarily, curling up and retreating into his sleeves. He faces the doctor with a smile. ) Um.. Did I do something wrong? Jekyll1886: "No, no, not at all," Lewis reassured him. "I'm simply looking out for your safety. There's a hot-tempered werecat in the main hall at the moment, and I don't wish you to get injured or scared off. Whereas if you'll wait a minute or two, she'll grow bored and leave, and other lodgers will welcome you with open arms. I'm Lewis Weir, by the way," he said, extending his hand, "and I'm terribly sorry about my manner of addressing you earlier; I just don't know your name and had to get your attention before it was too late." Arthur: ( There was a moment of silence before Arthur responded, and as he held Lewis' gaze, he could feel his own guards heighten around this man. He could feel the underlying exhaustion, among other things, that Lewis was enduring currently, but what else was there? Something about Lewis' bearing, however small, had tipped him off. For all Arthur's shortcomings, few people could get an act past him. Bella had always said he had a gift in who to place his faith in, and here it was, playing out. To Lewis, it would seem that, for what he could possibly read off of Arthur, the other could reciprocate. The stare he'd fixed on Lewis was arresting, calculatory, contrary to each and every other behavior he displayed. Arthur smiled, gently shaking the man's hand. ) Arthur! Thanks for lookin' out for me. Jekyll1886: "You are most welcome," he returned, his handshake a genial one. He chuckled. "I confess I don't know quite what to make of you just yet, but an acquaintance of mine insists you're important to the timeline of this place, so here I am." At the very least, this "Arthur" seemed perceptive. That was a rare treat. He relaxed a bit, looking a little less strained, though no less exhausted. It was not unlike the feeling of doffing one's shoes after a hard day at work. He took out his pocket watch. Two minutes and...seventeen seconds more, and they'd be in the clear. Although he hoped to help Nex come to terms with the reality of her situation (if she'd only let him!), he wasn't about to stand for any more collateral damage, which was what Harry'd predicted might happen if she was the first lodger this new arrival encountered. "You look as if you have questions, Arthur," he acknowledged. "Would it ease your mind to ask them of me?" What Arthur would perceive of Weir: Simultaneously calculating and friendly, neither mannerism an act. Totally genuine, yet holding something back. (A part of himself? Or merely pertinent information?) Cautious yet daring; subtle in his directness. A living, breathing contradiction that nonetheless stayed true to itself. Trustworthy? A feeling that, yes, under the right circumstances, a man couldn't have a more loyal friend than he. Under the wrong ones...relentless danger. Which were these? It remained to be seen. Judging from the look in his eye, this was a neutral to somewhat favorable truce, a probationary period, with good fellow-feeling unless or until Arthur hurt someone here. A feeling Weir longed to "play nice", yet out of prudence had to keep an eye out for potential danger. Arthur: ( It had been one of Bella's wiser words: 'Never trust the man who casts a look over his shoulder. Destruction is sure to fall into step behind him.' Of course, Arthur had always attributed it to her adulterous husband, but now... As fervently as he wanted to place faith in Lewis already, even his easy-trusting nature wouldn't allow it. Not this man, not here. There wasn't much to gain from Arthur: he was as blank as he described himself, eyes wide and twinkling with merriment. There was no past to read from him; he didn't have one. Arthur himself didn't know that he had been assuming anything about Lewis. He didn't know better, and it didn't do any favors for him in trusting his perceptions. He relaxes, the previous warmth of his tone returning. ) Oh, well.. Um, I s'pose. What exactly is this.. place? Jekyll1886: "The Society for Arcane Sciences," answered Lewis. "A pet project of Dr. Henry Jekyll's. All manner of 'rogue science', as he calls it, can be found here. It's a relatively controlled environment in which to study the more esoteric branches of the ever-growing tree of knowledge." He seemed proud of the place himself. Arthur: ( The same statement could've been made with half the words, he thought. Additionally, relatively controlled? That didn't sound terribly truthful...but he could've just been remembering things incorrectly. That was common. ) So it's a... giant science mansion? ( His eyes widen, brimming with pure excitement. ) Jekyll1886: "Precisely," he said, grin broadening. Despite his exhaustion, he shared some of the same excitement himself. He glanced at the watch again. About a minute and a half to go... Arthur: So, what do you do? Jekyll1886: "My personal area of study is transcendental metaphysics, with an emphasis on the soul and its permutations." A yawn threatened to overtake him, but he stifled it. "In addition, I assist Dr. Lanyon--the other co-founder--with damage control, for lack of a better term." He honestly couldn't think of one at the moment. It was a struggle just to remain standing, so he leaned against one of the columns, the knuckles of one hand against the small of his back. If he could only get it to crack, it would relieve some of the pain...but there was too much tension in it for that. "What do you seek to do?" he returned. Arthur: ( Now offered the question, it begged a proper answer: what exactly was he doing here? What was his goal? It was agiven that he couldn't recall that, either. ) W-well, I dunno...I'm not the sciencey type, but the door was open, and - ( Try as he might, he couldn't seem to quiet himself enough to explain, and so the nervous rambling kept coming. ) - and half the time, I can't even remember I stick around here! If I could, that'd be great, because I probably did have a goal, right? And then I realized that trespassing might be illegal, but I can't really remember, because -- ( When he breaks to take a breath, his words set in, and he quiets a considerable amount. ) ...Anyway, I don't do science. Jekyll1886: "Memory troubles?" echoed Lewis. "Hm.... You may just be in luck. We've an excellent psychologist on staff; perhaps he might be able to help you." A pause, as he considered the other matter. "You know..." he said, grin morphing to a conspiratorial smirk as he raised his brows, "if someone leaves the door open, it doesn't legally qualify as trespassing." He checked the time. Sixteen seconds to go. "Anyone who'd try to attack you wouldn't have a leg to stand on before a judge...not that that will even be an issue in, oh, about three seconds." He checked his watch one last time. "And there we are," he declared. He exhaled softly in relief, the last dribs of adrenaline draining away. He looked as tired as he felt. "Feel free," he said with a weary smile and a nod from Arthur to the door. Arthur: ( At least he didn't have to feel guilty now. He treaded lightly as he entered the foyer, but all shreds of former discreetness were dropped as he saw the magnificent glowing skeleton. The way his eyes light up is much akin to a child's on Christmas. ) N- no way! What is that?! Jekyll1886: Arthur • 6 months ago Weir followed, and settled himself into a chair with a tired smile. "Leviathan," he said...and promptly fell into a comfortable doze. Obtained From Loiterer!